


All, Then None of You

by KatWinchesterShelby (MyLifeIsForfeit)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Nightmares, Pining, Worry, bad dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeIsForfeit/pseuds/KatWinchesterShelby
Summary: Dean reminisces on whether it’s better to have loved and lost or never loved at all.Pairing: Dean x OFC (Alya)Warnings: Angsty as per uszh, canon-level violence, death, bad dreams, mentions of sexual relationship, Dean worrying, Dean piningWord Count: 667, I’d call it a drabbleInspiration: The Night We Met by Lord Huron.This will be part of a series in the future.This is mine. Originally posted on Tumblr. Posted here with my own permission. DO NOT post my writing anywhere else ever. Period.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	All, Then None of You

Dean had always loved the way Alya bared her teeth as she fought. Each monster she faced got her ferocity and her fearlessness. It was what made her unstoppable, an absolute force that he was thankful to have on his side.

This vampire was no different. She beckoned the creature to her, confident without complacency. The moment it stepped within her reach she was moving, slashing at it with her little machete. Though vampires didn’t feel as much pain as humans, they definitely felt when one of their limbs was severed. That’s how she worked, cutting them down until she’d eliminated their reach before beheading them.

Suddenly, another vampire, a burly male bigger than the female she already fought, appeared behind her and Dean yelled, trying to get her attention. She didn’t hear him, but she heard the snarling of the vampire as it rushed her back. It was like a dance as she moved away, keeping them from getting behind her. She was going to win against them both and it was incredible. At least, she would have, if the third vampire hadn’t showed up.

Dean screamed this time, desperate to warn her and run to her aid. But he was trapped. None of his limbs would move. He had no voice.

The third vampire hemmed her in and the other two began circling so that she couldn’t keep her back protected.

She took a shot, beheading the first female vampire, but as she twisted into it the second vampire followed her movement and jumped in, one clawed hand grasping her hair to pull and expose her neck and the other clutching her arm that had just slain the first creature. His head darted in and the fangs were in her neck before Dean could even comprehend it. The vamp didn’t bother to drink, he simply tore a chunk of her throat out.

She collapsed to the ground, her eyes staring up and Dean tried to scream again.

He woke in a sweat for the third night in a row. At least this time he remembered exactly what had woken him. His hands shook, and he sat up, clutching his hair and sucking in deep breaths. Not even alcohol repelled the nightmares anymore, certainly not for want of quantity consumed.

He took another breath and reassured himself that Alya had survived years and years of hunting before meeting the Winchesters and would no doubt make it years more without them. She’d always made it clear she didn’t need them, that their help was a convenience. That fact, along with a myriad of other things, had drawn him to her in the first place. For once, someone who didn’t need him, but chose him anyway.

He forced his mind to mull over those myriad of other things rather than the fact that she was traveling the world hunting alone, to focus on the things that had allowed someone to sneak into his walled-off heart.

Her eyes, pale and bordering on yellow, were eerie until she warmed to a person and it had taken quite a while for Dean to feel that warmth when she looked at him. She could have been a body-builder in another life with the amount of muscle she packed on her short frame, all surrounded by a healthy covering of fat, a mix completely unlike what he was used to falling into bed with.

He still remembered that first time, how smooth her skin was around the calluses she’d collected from years of their rough lives, the way her muscles gave her more curves than her clothes let on, how he hadn’t comprehended the length of her lashes until they were resting against her cheeks as she gasped.

Dean lay back down. Maybe if he focused on the other things then he’d dream of those good times instead of his overwhelming fears. If he really concentrated, he could almost feel how her fingertips used to whisper over his jaw before she kissed him.


End file.
